


Unspoken

by Saku015



Series: Once upon a dark fairy tale [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Dreams, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Inspired by Music, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, M/M, Mage Kozume Kenma, Memories, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo remembers everything, but shares nothing.





	Unspoken

Kuroo jolted up with a loud gasp, sweat running down on his spine. He darted his eyes around the room and constated that he was in Kenma’s bedroom with said boy sleeping tightly in his bad. Kuroo lay back on his back with a quieter groan, staring at the ceiling above his head. 

He had been having these strange dreams as long as he could remember – or more precisely, as long as he had known Kenma. As time passed by, slowly, but surely, he had to realize that his dreams weren’t only dreams. They were memories. Memoires of a past life he had with Kenma. Memories of a life in which they became enemies. Memories of a life in which Kenma died in his arms and he couldn’t do anything to save his life.

Kuroo stood up from his temporary bed and started searching for his volleyball jersey. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. Not after seeing the light leaving Kenma’s golden eyes for the nth time. On those nights when he was lucky, he saw happy memories of their childhood and the adventures they had together. When he was unlucky, well… he saw things he would rather forget.

In the same moment he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard the rustling of covers from behind him, then the voice which he loved the most in the world called out for him.

”Hmmm, Kuroo?” Kuroo turned around without a second thought. He knew that he would turn toward the direction of that voice, no matter where he was. Kenma was sitting in his bed, rubbing his eyes – just like the kitten he was. When their gaze met, Kenma narrowed his eyes and Kuroo gulped. ”Bad dream again?”

”Uhu,” Kuroo mumbled and averted his eyes. 

Kenma knew about his dreams – he only didn’t know what they were about, because Kuroo was terrified. He was terrified because of the possibility that they would be separated again due to Kenma remembering how useless he was in the most critical moment of their past life and leaving him. If he wanted to be honest with himself, he would 100% deserve it.

”Wait a bit,” Kenma said and slipped out of bed. ”I’ll put on some clothes and then we can go running.” Running was the only thing that helped Kuroo clear his mind after a bad dream.

”It is only 5:30 AM, kitten and we don’t have practice today!” Kuroo said, raising his arms in the air as an attempt of protest. ”You should stay in bed.”

The glare Kenma sent him made him shut his mouth immediately.

Two weeks had passed since then and Kuroo didn’t have any particularly bad dream – thanks god! They were walking side by side towards their homes, when Kenma spoke up and his words made Kuroo froze.

”Ne, Kuroo, do you believe in reincarnation?” When he didn’t get an immediate answer, Kenma turned around and saw his friend standing frozen. ”Ku-”

”W-what made you think about that?” Kuroo asked, his voice choking. Kenma’s eyes widened.

”Tora ranted me about it today, but Kuroo, what’s the matter?” Kenma asked with worry in his voice.

Kuroo couldn’t answer, only watched as his friend walked closer and closer. When he reached him, Kenma took his face into his hands, examining his expression with a frown on his face. Kuroo couldn’t help the urge to lean in the soft touch. 

Kenma’s lips parted, forming a small ’o’. In the next moment, he stood onto his tiptoes and without any warning, smashed their lips together. Kuroo had to surpass a sob as he closed his eyes and pulled Kenma closer. His lips tasted just the way he remembered – like apple pie.

”What was that for?” Kuroo asked with a chuckled after they separated.

”You behaved weird,” Kenma said, then grabbed his hand. ”Let’s go. My mother brought me a new game and I want to play with it before bed.”

Kuroo felt a huge grin stretching his lips. He really was the luckiest bastard of the world.


End file.
